


The Haiku Game

by jublke



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7945453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jublke/pseuds/jublke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of haiku, tanka, and monostich inspired by Supernatural. Can you guess which character(s) inspired each poem? Answers at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haiku Game

1.

after the rain  
dimpled patches of earth  
your soft smile 

\---

2.

the weight  
of a single shot glass  
drained

\---

3.

ravenous appetite  
indigestion  
of the soul

\---

4\. 

trucker cap  
the edges frayed  
and familiar 

\---

5.

scotch  
on the rocks  
going down  
again  
and again

\---

6.

that voice  
inside your mind  
obsessively  
cleaning the guns

\---

7.

a trick of the light your smile 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> First things first: English-language haiku don't have to have 17 syllables, or be in a 5/7/5 syllable count. I know that's what you learned in school - if you live in America, that's what everyone learns in school. Trust me, it's wrong. I've been studying haiku for seven years now. 
> 
> What haiku should do: describe rather that tell you what to think or feel, contrast two images against each other to evoke a response in the reader, surprise the reader with the journey. Generally, they tend toward a short/long/short syllable pattern, but there are one, two, and four line haiku out there as well. If you like the form - and you like _Supernatural_ \- be sure to Google scifaiku and horrorku! 
> 
> I hope you liked these! (Some adhere more closely to the guidelines above than the others. The 5-line poem is actually a tanka, and the one-liner a monostich.) I wrote the first one and then decided to try my hand at a few more characters. 
> 
> So ... on to the answers! Were my poems successful? Did you guess correctly?
> 
> 1\. Sammy  
> 2\. Dean  
> 3\. Castiel  
> 4\. Bobby  
> 5\. Crowley, although there's some Dean in there, too  
> 6\. Lucifer & Sam  
> 7\. Gabriel
> 
> As always, I don't own _Supernatural_ or any of these characters. If they were mine, I'd treat them better!


End file.
